mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie waving Foam Finger after Phase One S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The grump S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie3 S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed LyingPinkie S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie S2E13 Flour again2.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie with crystal ball 6 S2E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg ..That's why we're ALL here!...png S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie about to descend S3E1.png Pinkie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3.png|Sneak, sneakie, McSneakerton! Pinkie falling to the ground S3E1.png Pinkie 'A spy' S3E1.png Pinkie 'How did they know' S3E1.png Pinkie pointing at goggles S3E1.png Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Pinkie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png Fluttercostume.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png|Picking cherries with Applejack Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Jester Pinkie wants frugelhorn S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Jester Pinkie creating over frugelhorn S3E2.png crystalmane5.png Merchandise G3.5 Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM characters! PinkiePiePlayfulPony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg my-little-pony-pinkie-pie-mcdonalds-toy-e278.JPG Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg g4 sweetiebelle pinkiepie sweetsboutique mib.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Spirit FMA.png Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie's gala dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie's wearing so many instruments at the same time (tuba, accordian, banjo, harmonica, accordian, tambourine and cymbals) Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie's chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie's bridesmaid dress PinkiePieHiRes.png pinkie pie color page halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator PinkiePie.png Pinkie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. MLPAiPApples Acres.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP PinkieGame.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Overscheduled.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House2.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Hungry.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Feed Pinkie.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville Other Mlpfim-wallpaper-pinkie-pie 1920x1600.jpg|Exclusive Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hubworld. Category:Character gallery pages